


Bloodrush

by Cinderella1181



Category: Alexander Skarasgard, Generation Kill, Generation Kill RPF, Rudy Reyes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella1181/pseuds/Cinderella1181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudy is recentering his Chi....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodrush

Alex looked at Rudy, who was hanging up side down from what could be described as moon boots. He raised an eye brow at him. "What are you doing?"

"Re-centering my chi." He replied.

"Upside down?"

"Yes."

 

Alex looked at him a moment longer. "Why?"

Rudy sighed. "Because, it is a part of my spirituality."

Alex smiled a little. "You look like a dork."

"Yes, well, it really helps."

"Does It?"

"Yeah."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"You just like the feeling of the blood rush when you stand up. It's not really spiritual."

"Pretty much." Rudy said, smiling.


End file.
